Beast Boy's Background
by carbonhchi
Summary: Shitty title for an old, shitty fic :D Keeping it up because ...why am I keeping it up again?
1. Default Chapter

Beast Boy's background

Long ago, in a galaxy next to our own, there was a planet of green men. These green people had mysterious powers, some different than others; every so often a new power would emerge, different than all the others. One such occasion was the case of a small boy who became known as Beast Boy.

Chapter 1: Birth

"Oh, K'lrk, he's beautiful!" The proud mother of a new baby boy gleamed up at her husband.

"Yes, M'l'arr, he's perfect." He smiled back, stroking the boy's tuft of soft green hair.

"What shall we call him?"

K'lrk thought it over for a moment, then responded, "K'lrk, Jr. of course!"

"No, I want him to be unique." She looked offended, as if this idea was an insult to her. She studied her son, taking note of his sparkling eyes. "Why not...Sh'par?"

"Sh'par? Doesn't that mean 'eyes that glow'?" The man was puzzled.

"Yes, it does. Look at his eyes, K'lrk. They are perfect green jewels." She handed up the bundle to him, and he agreed with her.

"Alright, it's settled. Sh'par it is." He cherished his new gift.

Days later, at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Ma'rocgk...

"Where is he?!" M'l'arr searched frantically for her newborn baby, using her x-ray vision and heat-sensitive hands. "Sh'par? Oh, where is my darling baby?"

Just then, K'lrk returned home from work, and, seeing his wife in the condition she was in, rushed to her side. "What is it, wife?"

"Sh'par. He's missing!" She was crying, and her cheeks shined.

"Oh no, we have to find him!" K'lrk tried to telepathically locate the boy, but only found a native animal, in the living room.

M'l'arr threw herself against him, crying out in horror. "He's gone! We're never going to find him!"

"No, hold on." He tried to comfort her while making his way to the other room. "This animal, it's not supposed to be green." K'lrk studied the small Lip'skrt. Suddenly it changed to a R'io'rt, the winged fowl of their world.

M'l'arr screamed in terror then watched the creature cry out. "What is that thing, K'lrk?"

"I'm not sure. A R'io'rt is purple, and a Lip'skrt is white!" He scratched his head in confusion. "I just don't get it." His eyes grew large as the animal changed shape once more, this time becoming their son. The boy cried out again, reaching for his disgusted parents.

"No! That can't be my boy! It can't be him!" M'l'arr cried, tears flowing once more.

"It is, wife. This is our son." K'lrk looked closer at him. "See his eyes? They shine like a green sun."

She stopped, following suit as her husband. Nodding, she slowly picked up the crying baby, embracing him in her arms.

"Don't you see, M'l'arr? It's his power. He changes shape to be animals!"

M'l'arr searched his deep green eyes for deceit, but found none. His husband truly believed this was the case. "Well, I suppose he does." She chuckled, playing with her offspring's hair.

End chapter 1. I know it's short, I'm sorry!!! Check back soon for chappy 2! R&R


	2. Childhood

Chapter 2: Childhood

This chapter is about Sh'par and his childhood years (10-12ish).

_Ding-dong_! Or whatever noise an alien doorbell makes! H'ran waited patiently outside, humming his favorite tune. The door opened, and he saw the familiar face of M'l'arr.

"Why, hello, H'ran. Come in, please." She waved her hand towards the living room where Sh'par was sitting in front of the entertainment box. He heard his friend's name and ran to the door.

"H'ran! How ya' doin', man?!"

"I'm cool, h'bout you?"

"Can't complain...Wanna go play Kn'arfs Ball?"

"Dude! Why else do you think I'm here? To see you?" The two boys cracked up, then gathered up the needed equipment for the sport.

"Didja get the other guys?" Sh'par asked as they closed the door behind them.

"Duh! Now let's go!" They ran to the nearby park, meeting their friends. The group of boys played Kn'arfs Ball, unaware that they were being watched.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"See that one? The one in Blue?" Pointed one of the off-worlder shadows to the other.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Watch!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Head's up, Sh'par! The ball's going your way!" Sh'par jumped up, morphing into a Pl'ip'ra a flying creature – _you_ try coming up with these things!. H'ran sighed, "Come on, Sh'par! No powers!"

"Sorry," called the bird as it flapped down with the ball. "I always forget!"

"Well remember, will ya? You don't see me using my telekinesis to get the ball in the pit!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hoo-wee! Didjou see that, Mike?"

"Sure did, Harold. _That_ is who the boss wants."

The second shadowed figure nodded, listening to the first one's plan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Not counting the ball that Sh'par caught, our team won!" one of the boys on the other team cried. Some of the boys in the group were planning to go out for some P'negs and Fr'im, but Sh'par and H'ran decided to hang out at the park a little longer.

H'ran was going to the other side of the park, where the playset was. Sh'par decided to gather up the equipment, putting them all in a large bag. Just then, two large figures jumped out and grabbed him. They dumped out the Kn'arfs Ball stuff and choved him in the bag. "Let's go, Harold, we don't want to keep the boss waiting," Mike heaved the bulging sack onto his shoulder.

"Let me outta here!" cried Sh'par as he morphed into a Z'nat, the large farming animal of the planet Yyintslae. The bag burst open as Sh'par leapt out. Unfortunately for him, Mike and Harold were prepared. They shot a tranquilizer dart into his neck, catching him as he fell.

"Cake," said Harold. "It's a good thing you brought that gun just in case!"

"Uhh, Harold, we need to get out of here right now!" The two kidnappers noticed H'ran running towards them, telekinetically making the Kn'arfs Ball fly at them.

"Drop the Z'nat and put your hands in the air!"

Harold let his side of the animal boy fall to the ground as Mike smirked proudly. "Like that's gonna happen." He pushed a button on his gun and they disappeared in front of H'ran's very eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ohhhhh! Ohh, my baby!" cried M'larr. H'ran had hurried to his best friend's house as fast as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Ma'rocgk. I tried to stop them, but they vanished!"

"Where could they be?" asked K'lrk angrily. "Why would they want him? What for? He's just a boy!"

"No, Husband, he's our son. He's a very _special_ boy – who wouldn't want him?"

K'lrk sighed. "But why would someone kidnap him?"

"_That's _the question, isn't it?" H'ran asked. He said goodbye and headed home for the evening meal.


	3. Teenage life on Earth

Chapter 3: Teenage Life on Earth

These are the first year or so of Sh'par on Earth.

The two figures walked the small boy down a dark hallway. Sh'par smelled things he'd never smelled before, felt the damp air around him, and heard mechanical noises. The space flight over was dull, as he had been in a blindfold the whole time. "Come on, pick it up!" one of the men broke the silence with his harsh voice. He pushed the boy ahead of them, causing him to stumble.

Sh'par had been searching for any chance to escape, but the men were flawless in their crime. He still felt his morphing power coursing through his veins, but he didn't dare change. They had already slapped him and pushed him, and if he had failed to escape the torture would be even worse.

"Mike, are we there yet?" complained one to the other.

The one named mike replied, "Harold, you know this place just like I do, now _shut up_!"

They approached a metal door, and Mike heaved it open. Sh'par thought it couldn't get any darker, but somehow it did. A single beam of light streaked down above a desk, located at the back of the small room. He could see a black chair, turned away, with a round thing sticking out of the top. The chair turned, the light went out, and Mike pushed the boy ahead. Sh'par looked back, seeing that the kidnappers did not follow. He swallowed hard and nervously, unsure of what to do next.

"Come, child," an evil voice said from the direction of the chair. "What is your name?"

"Sh-Sh'par," he squeaked.

"No. Your name will be different." Silently, he motioned for lights. To Sh'par's amazement, they came on, revealing the tall man dressed in black. His eyes were hidden behind a sleek pair of shades, and his jet-black hair was styled back with jell. "Welcome to earth...Garfield."

"Who is this Garfield?" Sh'par asked bravely.

"Why, you." The man bent down, kneeling to be at his level. "From now on, you are Garfield Logan, boy of earth."

"When do I get to go home?"

The character cackled, standing back up. "You poor, naïve creature. You aren't going back home. You'll stay here with me...your new father." Sh'par's eyes grew wide with fear, and dozens of escape plans ran through his head. "And don't think about escaping, because you can't – I know everything you could do. And even if you _could_ escape, I would blow your whole home planet to bits with the millions of explosives I had planted."

After moments of silence, Sh'par bowed his head in submission. "I will stay...Father."

"Of course you will," said the man, returning to his chair. "And Garfield, call me Mr. Logan."

The little green boy began his training the next day, and with every hint of rebellion was reminded of the explosives that littered his home world. He was introduced to various animals of earth, memorizing the characteristics of each one.

"One thing I don't understand is...why did you choose _me_?"

"Because you are unique, Garfield. Why wouldn't I choose you?" replied his father.

"But what purpose can I serve for you? Why did you take me from my home?" Emotion came through and he choked up, remembering his sweet parents.

"That is for me to know and you to carry out at the right time." Mr. Logan looked down on the boy. "Morphoboy."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Morphoboy. Your name."

"But I thought I was Garfiel–"

"Yes, but this is your villain name. You will serve me as Morphoboy or your planet shall suffer the consequences. You don't want to be held responsible for mass murder and bloodshed, do you?"

Any thoughts of argument were shot down before they could even be said. Garfield, or rather Morphoboy, grimly agreed. But deep down, in the depths of his heart, he vowed to escape and return home.

"Let's get back to work, Morphoboy." Mr. Logan turned and walked away, returning to his observation podium.

"Yes, Mr. Logan," sighed Garfield. He went back to his studies of carnivores. "Eaugh! I'm _never_ eating meat again!" he said under his breath.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morphoboy was done with his training, but he hadn't learned what his father had intended. Yes, he now knew every animal to ever walk, fly, and swim in and on the earth, but he was not a villain. Far from it, in fact. He secretly despised Mr. Logan, his views, and his training course. It was rigorous and gratuitous, because Garfield didn't need to study animals. If he saw it, he could become it. The underlying intention was to train him to be evil. But he was still confused as to why he was chosen. Surely there were other boys who cold change into animals? Or maybe not? Maybe he was the only one in the universe, and that's why Mr. Logan wanted him. But then, to what purpose was he to serve? Garfield spent each night musing and re-musing, but he was still in the dark. _And I don't really think I want to find out._ The thought surprised him, because he did want to know. But he had to agree with himself that part of him didn't want to know what evil plans Mr. Logan had in store for him. He was lying in bed after a hard day's work of...well, work. He had been learning self-defense.

He had, however, put the final touches on his escape plan. _Now...when to do it?_ "Tomorrow!" he whispered. "After Mr. Logan is done with whatever I am to do." _Man, I'm bored..._ he thought after a couple minutes. _Maybe I can go explore the building. I've always wanted to know what was in those extra bedrooms and training rooms._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Garfield crept down the hallway outside of his room, keeping a sharp ear out for noises. He heard the floorboards creak, and instantly morphed into a butterfly. _Maybe I should just explore like this._ So he flew along, feeling free. _If I change when I want to, I don't feel like I'm being forced to._ Suddenly, he heard snoring. He changed into a mouse, being careful not to squeak. He sliped under the nearest door and into the room with the snoring. He morphed into a butterfly again, flapping his wings to get off the ground.

Peering around, he couldn't see anything. _I need night-vision! Which animal has that again?_ He searched his brain, the changed into a cat. _I guess I _did_ learn something from that training course._ He found a dresser and hopped on top of it, looking around. He saw a bed, a closet, and another door. _Probably for a bathroom or something._ He dismissed it, more interested in the bed. He pounced off the dresser, and in mid-jump, morphed into a ladybug. _I _really _gotta think more like a boy!_ He landed on the pillow, nearly being blown away by the person's breathing. He changed into a mouse again, squeaking in annoyance. The person on the bed heard him, jumped up, and gasped.

"Oh, what a cute little mouse!" The character scooped him up, and he scrambled to get away. "But why are you _green_? Hey! Don't leave!" The hands cupped together, trapping him in a cage.

_How is it I'm being seen in the dark?!_ He hated to do it, but he morphed back into his normal shape.

The person gave a little shriek, and stumbled back.

"Uhh, sorry," said Garfield. The person turned on the light, and he saw the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

Ch. 4 is on it's way, R&R!


	4. Others?

Chapter 4: Others...?

He stared at her, utterly amazed. "So _that's _how you saw me in the dark!"

The cat-like girl blushed, rubbing her paws together. "Sorry. I just love mice."

"Uhh..." his heart began to race.

"No, not like _that_! I mean, as a pet. Or...a friend?"

"S-sure, yeah." He went around the bed and over to the girl. "My name's Gar– I mean, Sh'par. Who are you?" he held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Tania, princess of Trillo." She shook his green hand, smiling sweetly.

"Wow. Princess? I'm just an ordinary guy."

"No you're not, silly!" she laughed. "You can change into any animal you want, plus back into a person!" She sighed, looking down. "I wish _I_ could change into a person. Then I'd fit in."

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin up. "You're unique. Don't ever wish to be any other way."

"Mr. Logan says I'm unique, too, but I never–"

"Who?!" he asked, surprised.

"Mr. Logan. My mentor? He's a little weird, but he's helping me control my urges. You know, to eat anything meat?"

"I'm sorry, how did you say you know him?"

"He's my mentor."

"Mine, too!"

"No way! He never mentioned any other apprentices before."

"Do you trust him?"

"No..." she said slowly, "not really. I don't like him much either. But he's helping me."

"You can control yourself on your own. At least, now you should be able to. I mean, when you caught me, I wasn't sure _what_ you were going to do..."

"You're really nice, you know that, Sh'par?"

"Uhh, how 'bout we go exploring?" he changed the subject, taking her arm. He pulled her to the door, but she stopped.

"Can't I get dressed first?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

She disappeared into the bathroom, taking a change of clothes. When she emerged, her outfit wasn't the only thing different. Her hair had been styled and she had various accessories on.

"We aren't going to a concert, you know," he teased her. "Now let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sh'par, I'm scared!" she clung to him as they slinked down the hallway.

"Tania, don't you want to know if there's anybody else besides us here?" He ignored her soft fur on his bare arms.

"Sorry. I just...this place creeps me out, okay?"

"Oh. well, I'm here. C'mon!" They followed the long rug down the hall, opening doors and convincing other alien children to join them. There were boys and girls of all shapes, sizes, and ages, all following his lead. "Sheesh! Why are they all so scared?"

"Because we aren't allowed here," replied a little boy of 7 or so. He was a purple alien, with four arms and no hair.

"Uhh, that's okay. We won't get caught. Let's move, people!" Soon, all the bedrooms had been explored and there were no more alien children left. "Well, that's everybody. Now what?"

"I thought _you_ had a plan," Tania said, fear creeping into her big orange eyes.

"Well, I...uhh, that is...I just thought I'd explore on my own, to be honest. I didn't plan on meeting anybody else here. I mean, it's great that I met everyone, but I had no idea..."

"Yeah. Well, we have to wing it, so why don't we bust out?"

Sh'par was surprised at her sudden burst of courage and energy. "I thought you were scared."

"I'm getting over it...slowly..." she looked down the hall. "I just don't know how to do it."

"_That_ I've got covered." He proceded to explain his plan to her, and she helped him tell the rest of the children. Some of them didn't know the language, but they nodded to basic sign language.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is great! I think I can actually do this, Sh'par!"

It felt good having someone other than himself say his name. "Yeah, as long as everyone knows the plan." He looked at the group, confirming that everyone was there. "Okay, let's get it on!" He morphed into a leopard, carrying three children on his back. They had all gone back to their rooms and gathered only their most treasured belongings to take on the way back home. Each child (or teen, I guess) held their own bag, using the other arm(s) to hold onto Sh'par. He then would leap out the window to the balcony, morph into a pterodactyl, and fly them all past the high metal fence. They would run to the large rock formation out about 100 feet towards the nearest civilization, and he'd go back for thre more. The process was slow, but it worked. Soon enough, they were all by the rocks and ready to make the trekk to the city. Sh'par, however, was wiped out from the escape, and decided to catch up in a couple minutes. The group went ahead without him, all but Tania that is.

"Are you okay, Sh'par?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah...I'll be...okay if I...catch my breath..." he said in between pants. He morphed into a dog, panting furiously.

Tania laughed, thinking it was a joke. "A dog, right? You're so funny, Sh'par! Here, let me help you. Change into a mouse again, and I'll carry you." He contemplated her offer, but was hesitant. She was a cat creature, he would be a mouse. "You don't trust me?" she asked, obviously offended.

"No, I'll go. I'm sorry, it was just instinct."

He rode on her sholder until he felt better, in which he jumped from and changed back to his regular form. "Thanks, Tania." Silence ensued, but it didn't last long. "You said I was funny...why?"

"Because you were panting, and changed into a dog. Aren't they known for panting?"

"Yeah...I guess. But I wasn't trying to be funny." They walked with the group, who they caught up with a couple miles back.

"Mr. Sh'par, sir? We're getting tired. Can you carry us again?" asked a small girl with three eyes.

"Uhh, sure. Why didn't I think of it before?" He morphed into a tyrannosaurus rex, waiting until everyone was on his back.

"This is cool!" said the little girl. "Thanks!"

"No problem. I think we're almost there!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once they had all reached the city, the large group of kids thanked him. Most of them all headed into different directions, but some lagged behind. "Some of us are from here. We'll go to our homes now. Thanks again, Mr. Sh'par!" the three-eyed girl followed a friend, and they skipped north to the city's border.

"Now what, hero?" Tania asked, leaning against a tree casually.

"Now I find a ship and fly back home to warn my people."

"What?" she said, alarmed.

"My home world. Mr. Logan said he had planted explosives all over it. I need to get there and evacuate it before he implodes it!"

She searched his eyes, then smiled. "He was lying."

"Huh? I'm confused. Why would he lie about such a thing?"

"He's a human. He only wanted you to do what he wanted. He told that to me, too, and some of the other kids. The ones from another planet, of course."

"How do you know he lied?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Because I can sense that kind of thing. It's a sixth sense, I think they call it here."

"Well, even if he's lying, I'm still going back. I miss them so much. I haven't seen them in almost a year!"

"Oh," Tania said, disappointed. "Well, good luck then." She turned and gathered the remaining kids, making her way to the city.

"Wait, are you just going to leave? Just like that?"

She turned, a tear in her eye. "Yes, Sh'par, I'm going to leave. Just like you."

He paused, thinking about her words. He ran to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Tania, why don't you come with me?"

"And leave all these kids here to fend for themselves? No way." She shrugged his hand away, ushering the children forward.

"Well," he said, his mind racing, "they can come too then!"

She stopped. Then she spun around, hugging him tight. "Deal!"

End Chapter 4! I'm in love with this story!!

Okay, I know the name "Morphoboy" is probably really stupid, but oh well!


	5. Old Faces, New Places

Chapter 5: Old Faces, New Places

The ship touched down on Sh'par's home planet, much his enjoyment. "We're here!" he called. "I can't believe I'm home," he whispered. He hit the walkway button, releasing the hatch. Sh'par grabbed his things, not waiting for anyone else, and raced down the metal ramp. His mind was racing, his senses filled with the atmosphere of his home. "Mother! Father! I'm home!" he yelled, running for his old neighborhood.

Tania followed after him a couple moments later. She decided to give them some time, and returned to the ship. The green boy needed to see his parents again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"K'lrk, help me set the table," said M'larr soberly.

"Yes, wife," he replied.

"Mother! Father!" they heard. M'larr began crying.

"I'm hearing him again, K'lrk! He's still in my head!"

"Mom! Dad? Are you home? I'm back!" Sh'par appeared at the door, his bag in hand.

M'larr dropped the dish she was holding, bringing her hands up to her cheeks. Tears streaked down her face as she rushed up to him. "Oh, Sh'par, my darling boy! My, how you've grown!" She ruffled his dark green hair.

Sh'par rolled his eyes, hugging her back. "Father, I missed you, too," he embraced his dad, who was also crying. "C'mon, let's go see my new friends!" he waved them outside, and they followed, confused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tania leaned against the outer side of the spaceship, waiting patienly for her newest friend. She soon saw him running towards him, and she started for him.

"Tania, meet my folks!"

The couple looked as amazed as he did the first time he saw her. "Hello. My name is Tania, princess of Trillo," she introduced herself once they were there.

"Well, hello there!" K'lrk replied.

M'larr elbowed Sh'par in the ribs, whispering, "She's cute."

"Mo-_om_! She's my friend!" he whispered back. "This is my mom, M'larr."

"Hello, Mrs....Sh'par's mother," Tania said sheepishly.

"Please, call me M'larr! Oh, we're so glad to have our baby back!" M'larr hugged him and hurried them to their house, but noticed the other children in the windows of the ship. "Sh'par, who are they?"

He followed her gaze. "Oh, they're the others. From the place I was taken to. They were all captured, too – but we freed them."

"Oh! Well, invite them out! Are they looking for homes?" She had read his mind (but it wasn't her power).

"Yeah...sorta..."

"I know lots of people who would want them! Come, come, let them out!"

Late the next day, at the Ma'rocgk house...

"I can't thank you enough for helping my son escape, Miss Tania!" K'lrk hugged her tightly.

"Uhh, dad? She can't breathe."

"Oh, err...sorry," he apologized, letting go.

"No, it's alright...it's been awhile since I've had a bear hug." She smiled and sat down at the breakfast table. All the kids had been taken in, each with loving parents.

They ate their food, all but Sh'par. "Mom...I'm a vegetarian now."

"What? No...You love meat!"

"I _used to_ love meat. I swore I'd never eat meat again, because I've become so many animals that I–"

"Oh, I understand dear. Well, I'll prepare a salad."

"Thanks, mom."

"I'll have some salad, too, Mrs. M'larr. I like meat, but I need to eat something else." Tania smiled knowingly at Sh'par.

"Alright, two salads then. K'lrk, would you like a salad?"

"No, wife, I love your homecooked Yri'rb. No offense, son."

"None taken. I just hope it's not one I knew."

They all laughed, and enjoyed their big breakfast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I need to do it. I have to return._ "But it would be unfair to mom..." Sh'par hated it when he debated himself. "Uugh! This is so hard!"

"What is?" Tania asked, poking her head into his room.

"Uhh...nothing, it's nothing."

She raised her eyebrows. "Sh'par, I can sense lying, remember?"

He sighed, defeated. "Alright, come here – but don't tell anyone, promise?"

"Yeah, anything," she said, sitting next to him on his bed.

He took a deep breath. "I have to go back. To earth, I mean."

She was shocked. "Go back to earth? Are you nuts? Why would you want to leave this? Your friends, your family..." she looked at his sad expression. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"I miss earth. It's smells, it's sights, the animals...Everything. Yeah, I'll miss my parents, but earth has become my home. Feel free to stay, if you wish."

"No, I need to return to Trillo. I _am_ the princess, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'll miss you, Sh'par Ma'rocgk."

"I'll miss you too, Tania...uhh..."

She giggled. "Sritz. Tania Sritz." She hugged him and left, saying, "I won't tell. I promise."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Leaving? So soon?" Sh'par's mother began to cry.

"Mom, I – Mom! Calm down, please!" She stopped, looking into his green eyes with love. "I have to go back. Earth is my home."

"No, _this_ is your home."

"Mom...I miss earth. I miss the smells and the sights and the animals and the food...they have tofu there, a none-meat substitute! Mom, I miss my home! My _other_ home!" She began to tear up again, not wanting to lose her baby again. "_Mom_. I'll be fine! And I'll never forget you."

His father had been silent the whole time. "Son, I wish you good luck at your new home."

"K'lrk! Don't encourage him!" scolded M'larr.

"No, I will, wife. He needs to make his own choices."

M'larr didn't speak for a long time. Finally, she conceded. "Alright," she sighed, "you may go. On _one_ condition."

"Name it!" Sh'par said excidedly.

"Find yourself a good home with friends where you can be with someone. I don't want my boy in a world by himself where he knows nobody. Okay?"

"Sure, mom. I'll find some friends, trust me. They'll be experts at the earth culture and everything!"

"That's my boy." She started crying again. "Now go...go before I change my mind. And have fun!"

"I'll miss that boy," said K'lrk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tania and Sh'par had travelled back to her homeworld of Trillo, preparing to drop her off. "Thank you, Sh'par, for rescuing me."

"Call me Beast Boy."

"Why? I like Sh'par."

"Because I hate Morphoboy. I changed it to Beast Boy." He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Okay...you can call me Sh'par...if it _really_ means that much to you."

She smiled, but it vanished as they went to say goodbye. "I hope to see you again, Sh'par. I'll really miss you."

He hugged her, saying, "I'll miss you more, Tania."

"Nuh-uh! I'll miss _you_ more," she giggled. "Well, goodbye." She walked slowly down the ramp to her palace steps, and when she reached the foot, she turned around. Her eyes were blurry, but she still saw the black and prurple clad boy. She waved sadly before making her way up the long flight of stairs.

"Bye, Tani!" he called, seeing her for the last time. Tears ran down his cheeks as he realised that he had just lost his best friend.

If you are sad and/or crying, don't worry – he...wait! I can't tell! You'll just have to wait till I post the next chapter! ;)


	6. Titans Tower

Chapter 6: Titans Tower

A year later, at Titans Tower...

"Sh'par, huh?" commented Cyborg. Beast Boy had just finished telling the story of his background.

"Yeah...but I still go by Garfield Logan, okay?"

"Why? If it was me, I'd supress those memories and use my birth name," Robin said.

"Yes, why did you go with the evil man's fake name?" inquired Starfire.

"'Cause I liked it, even though it was his idea."

"Cool story," Raven said.

Everybody was surprised – especially Beast Boy. "You...liked it?"

"Yeah. Now I know who you are."

"So whatever happened to Tania?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm not sure...I should try and contact her!" He scrambled to the main computer, searching for the world of Trillo.

"Even _I_ know that will not work...why does Beast Boy not?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Allow me," Robin said, going to Beast Boy. "Hey, Gar – how 'bout we just go visit her?"

His eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? You guys would do that for me?"

"Sure! We'll go tomorrow."

END! IT'S FINISHED!!! YAY!


End file.
